bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rahi
Jest stare powiedzenie używane na Mata Nui : Nawet chmury uciekają przed Rahi. - Wyzwanie Rahi center Rahi to słowo które Matoranie używają do określania wszystkich istot, które nie są Toa, Matoranami, Turaga itp. Oznacza ono dosłownie "nie nasz". Większość Rahi jest dzika, ale znanych jest kilka gatunków, które Matoranie czy inne istoty udomowili. Różnica między Rahi a zwierzętami jest taka, że te pierwsze są biomechaniczne, a te drugie - biologiczne. A * Archiwiczna Bestia - dziki stwór z Archiwów; potrafi dowolnie zmieniać swoje kształty. Zmierzyli się z nim Nuju i Whenua. * Archiwalne Krety - małe krety żyjące w Po Metru przed migracją do Archiwów. Jedzą insekty i protoditesy. Krety są doskonałymi budowniczymi, formującymi przejścia i mosty. Ich taktyką przetrwania jest "biegnij i kryj się", a Bomonga odkrył, ze bardzo trudno jest wydobyć je z ich nor. B * Kolczasty Szperacz - straszny, tunelowy Rahi z ogonem i ostrymi jak kosa pazurami. Jego tunele często są brane za dzieło Matoran. Bomonga uważa, że ich kopanie nie jest częste i ze wykorzystują szczątki z tuneli do budowy czegoś. * Krwawy Ślimak - krwiożercze ślimaki zamieszkujące dół. * Bog Snake - jadowity wąż z Le Koro, znany też jako Kuna Snake * Brakas - dokuczliwe małpy żyjące w Le Koro. * Burnak - czworonożne Rahi z Voya Nui; ciężko stwierdzić, czy są psowate, kotowate czy jeszcze jakieś inne. Niektóre z nich zostały udomowione. Znane są różne rodzaje elementarnych Burnaków, jak Ogniowy Burnak, Powietrzny Burnak, Kamienny Burnak, a nawet Protodermiczny Burnak. C * Pełzacz Kablowy - ten wielonożny Rahi żyje w zakamarkach kabli i szybów zrujnowanych miast, głównie Le-Metru, żywiąc się małymi ptakami i wspinaczami Rahi. Przeważnie jest nieśmiały i nie pokazuje się Matoranom, ale jest uważany za szkodnika. Ma dwie pary pazurów, którymi porusza się po kablach, wyciągając energię elektryczną. Zdarza się, że podróżuje w Matorańskich środkach transportu, np. w wózkach archiwistów. Preferuje nocne polowania. Jego Rhotuka wywołuje lęk wysokości. * Catapult Scorpion - skorpionowaty Rahi z wielona kolcami, kłami i kleszczami. Może materializować kule magmy na ogonie które szybko ochładzają się do postaci skały, które miota jako broń. Są znane z podążania za Kikanalo i żywienia się tym, co wykopią. thumb|left|Szybowy Zaczajacz * Ryba Jaskiniowa - ryba podobna do kolczatki, która nabiera wody, nadymając się i odstraszając drapieżników. * Szybowy Zaczajacz - jest jednym z najniebezpieczniejszych kreatur, ale na szczęście jest rzadko spotykany. Jest wszystkożerny i zaczaja się w Moto-szybach, stąd nazwa. Może oddychać płynnym protodermis i powietrzem, więc stroni od pozostawania na zewnątrz. Zazwyczaj swoimi odnóżami chwyta się ścian szybu i zaczaja na inne ruchome obiekty - Rahi albo Matoran. Podobnie jak Pełzacze Kablowe, Szybowe Zaczajacze są szkodliwe, gdyż często, wsuwając głowę aby pochwycić zdobycz, niszczy strukturę szybu. Vahki urządzają na nie polowania, i wytrącone ze swojego środowiska, są zmuszone polować inaczej, głodne, złe, zdesperowane i oszołomione. * [[Colony Drone|'Truteń Kolonijny' -]] pełnią ważną rolę w hordach Visoraków. Energia ich sieci to pożywka dla Visoraków, więc podbijając nowe lądy, zawsze mają stadko takich. Oczywiście, są pod ścisłą ochroną strażników. Nie okazują stresów, ani zaniepokojenia, ale widać, że przy Visorakach cierpią i nie widzą innej drogi, jak służyć im. Bomonga i Iruini prosili innych Rahaga, aby pomogli im je łapać, ale inni nie zgodzili się na ten pomysł, twierdząc, że staną się one łatwymi ofiarami innych Rahi. * Kryształowy Wspinacz '- duży Rahi żyjący na szczytach Wież Wiedzy i żywiący się Lodowymi Nietoperzami. Maja ostre pazury, długi ogon dzięki któremu utrzymują równowagę i doskonale widzą w nocy. Raz przystosowane do jakiegoś środowiska, są trudne do wytępienia. * 'Kryształowe węże - kryształowe węże stworzone przez Artakhke. D * Daikau - drapieżna roślina. Uznana za Rahi, gdyż wydaje się mieć zdolność myślenia. * Dermis Turtle - małe, przyjaźnie nastawione żółwie o nieprzenikalnej, srebrnej skorupie. Są dobrymi wskaźnikami pogody - przed burzą chowają się w skorupach. Gaaki mówi że ich odgłos jest bardzo melodyjny i lubiany przez Ga Matoran. * Devourer - mały Rahi jedzący nieorganiczne protodermis - Kanoka, Kanohi, narzędzia, części budynków, a nawet zbroje Rahkshi! * Dikapi - ptaki z Po Koro, używane do wysyłania wiadomości. * [[Doom Viper|'Żmija Zguby' - to]] stworzenie o 6 głowach żyjące w wodzie. Jego oddech jest jadowity. Do Ga Metru przybył ukryty na statku płynącym z dalekiej wyspy. Jest symbolem zdradliwości; Zaktan mówi, że pozostawianie jakichkolwiek Toa przy życiu to hodowanie Żmiji Zguby na towarzysza. * Kopacz Głębinowy - wielka ryba, w której paszczy Nokama znalazła Wielki Dysk Kanoka. Jest tak wielka, że mogłaby pożreć Wielką Świątynię Toa-Suva. F * Fader Bulls - bykowate Rahi umiejące teleportować się z dala od zagrożeń (zdarzało im też wteleportować się w ściany czy inne stałe obiekty). Puks mówi, że aby złapać któregoś, należy wystraszyć przywódcę stada i zobaczyć gdzie się teleportuje; wystarczy to aby złapać jednego czy dwa byki. a]] * Fenrakki - to duże pająki żyjące w różnych miejscach. Najbardziej znany to Fenrakk, który słuzy Vezonowi za wierzchowca (został on potem zmieniony w Kardasa). Wiadomo, że inne Fenrakki są mniejsze i nie mają kwaśniej śliny; te umiejętności Fenrakk zdobył dzięki MoLi. Toa Inika użyli normalnych Fenrakków do szturmu na twierdzę Piraka. * Fikou - groźne, jadowite Rahi żyjące w Le Koro i pod Metru Nui; są znane odmiany pomarańczowe i czarne, choć pomarańczowe są bardziej pospolite; znane też są odmiany z kłami lub żądłami jadowymi. * Ognista Istota - stwór zbudowany z płomieni, może się rozpalić bardziej niż nawet Toa Ognia może wytrzymać. * Lotnik Ogniowy - stwór latający z jadem, który sprawia, że czujesz się jak palony ogniem. * Mroźne Żuki- duże owady żyjące w Wieżach Wiedzy i zjadające kryształki pamięci. Istnieją teorie, że zjadajac je pobierają wiedzę, którą mogą się dzielić przez telepatię. * Mroźne Pijawki- niewielkie, ślimakowate Rahi, pobierające ciepło z obiektów aby przetrwać. * Frostelusy - po trzęsieniu ziemi w lodach Metru Nui pojawiło się stworzenie zwane Frostelus. Nie wiadomo, czym ono jest, uważa się je za coś posredniego między Rahi a Toa. Jednak wkrótce stał się ofiarą Visoraków. Wcześniej grupa Frostelusów dopuściła się ataku na twierdzę Toa (ok. 7.000 lat przed Wielkim Kataklizmem), podczas której zginął Toa Roślinności. * Salamandra Kuźniowa - Rahi-gad, żyjący w Ta Metru, z długimi ramionami służącymi do wspinaczki. Są spokojne dopóki ich nie rozdrażnimy - a ich ukąszenie jest opisywane jako "ukłucie tysiąca rozpalonych do czerwoności prętów". * Fusa - kangurowate Rahi z Po Koro, wyposażone w potężne nogi. Naturalni wrogowie Muaka. G * Gadunka zwykła ma 2 i pół cala ta powiększona jest o wiele większa występuje w filmiku mahri mini movie * Gafna - małe gryzonie z Voya Nui. Znane są odmiany przyporządkowane sześciu podstawowym Elementom - Wodna Gafna, Podziemna Gafna, Ognista Gafna itp. * Strażnicy Bram - to małe istoty: mają od 45 do 162 cm wzrostu. Spróbuj się zbliżyć do jednego, a zostaniesz powalony, jakkolwiek żaden Strażnik cię nie dotknie. Dzieje się to dlatego, że naprawdę są dużo więksi, ale stwarzają iluzję mniejszej istoty. Próbujesz pokonać mniejszego, a nawet się nie spodziewasz, że prawdziwy Gate Guardian jest za tobą. Obok Kahgaraka, Gate Guardians są często wykorzystywane przez Visoraki jako strażnicy. * Ghekula - wodno-ziemne Rahi podobne do ropuchy. Wg Matoran zranienie Ghekuli przynosi pecha. * Kałamarnica z Wielkiej Świątyni - wielka odmiana kałamarnicy żyjąca niedaleko Wielkiej Świątyni Ga Metru. Znalazła sposób, by opuścić miasto; Gali o mało co nie została złapana, gdy pomyliła jej oczy z Rybami Świetlnymi. Kałamarnica ma 12 macek z przyssawkami. Być może podobne istoty należą do armii Kalmaha. * Góra z Xia - żywa, drapieżna skała stwożona przez Mutrana. Prawdopodobnie była prototypem Vatuka. Mutran zostawił ją na wyspie Xia gdzie bardzo urosła. * Gukko - ptaki używane w Le-Koro H * Hapaka - psowate Rahi używane do strzeżenia bram w Po- i Ko Koro. * Hikaki - znany także jako Smok Jaszczurkowy to Rahi żyjący w lawie Ta Wahi; mówi się, że nawet żywi się ogniem. * Hoi - żółw z Le Koro. Ciekawostką jest to, że umie latać. * Hoto - niewielkie pluskwy, żyjące w Ta Wahi; drążą tunele w skałach poprzez oddawanie ciepła. * Husi - struś, bardzo pospolity w Po Wahi. * Hydruka - podwodne, podobne do skorpionów Rahi używane do zbierania powietrza dla Matoran z Mahri Nui. I * Lodowe Nietoperze żyją w Ko Metru. Są szkodnikami, bo często wywracają przyrządy w Wieżach Wiedzy. Kualus mówi, że jeden Nietoperz może wyprzedzić przywódcę Kikanalo. * Ice Vermin - są spotykane w całym mieście, głównie w Ko Metru. Poruszają się w grupach. Ich sieć absorbuje siłę sejsmiczną i gdy wystrzelą ją w ziemię, mogą wywołać wstrząsy. Ice Vermins są bardzo terytorialne i zaborcze. Zawsze oznaczają swój teren i walczą ze wszystkim co na niego wejdzie. * Infernavika - malutki ptak, który odpędza drapieżniki z pomocą ciepła swojego ciała, pobranego z otoczenia. K * Kane-Ra - byki z Mata Nui, zwykle żyjące na pustyniach. Są roślinożerne i wyjątkowo terytorialne. Mogą wyciągać szyje aby zaatakować przeciwnika. Makuta używał odziałów Muaka i Kane-Ra zarażonych Skażonymi Maskami. * Kanohi Dragon (Smok Kanohi) - smok, nazwany od wypustek na ciele przypominających Kanohi. Jest masywny, "otoczony ogniem i dymem"; był więziony w lodowym zamknięciu przez jakiś czas, ale Vezok, Reidak i Avak wypuścili go przed atakiem Łowców na Metru Nui, by "zmiękczyć" Turagę Dume, który nie chciał ustąpić TSO. Drużyna Toa Lhikana i Toa Nidhiki pokonała go (zajęło im to miesiąc) i został zesłany na wyspę Xia. Jednak Xianie twierdzą, że nie znają jego obecnej lokalizacji. * Kardas - wielki smok znany z legend; Fenrakk Vezona zmienił się w takiego po upadku do lawy. * Kavinika - podobne do wilków Rahi, używane przez Matoran do pilnowania ważnych miejsc. Niestety, były one zbyt agresywne i nie udał się plan transportowania ich poza Metru Nui. Populacja nagle wyginęła z nieznanych powodów. * Keras - krab koralowy z Mata Nui. Ga Matoranie chcieli je oswoić tak jak Onu Matoranie oswoili Ussale, ale były one zbyt agresywne. Armia Carapara zawiera kraby Keras. * Keetongu - Rahi potrafiący usuwać trucizne * Keras - kraby używane w kopalniach i jako obrona przeciw Bohrokom. Czasem są agresywne, ale przez większość czasu spokojne. * Kikanalo - Rahi, które pomogły Toa Metru odnaleźć przyjaciół. Znane są też Kikanalo Hordika. * Kinloka - wynik eksperymentu, wydaje się być spokrewniony z Kamiennymi Szczurami. Mówi się, ze Kanoka na ich ogonach zostały umieszczone tam przez Matoran; później nauczyły się jak z nich korzystać. Używają dysków osłabiających do polowania. Słyną z dokładności, bo nie mogą miotać dysków daleko ani mocno. Są wszystkożerne, a gdy mówi sie że są wszystkożerne to są WSZYSTKOżerne. * Kirikori Nui - wielkie szarańcze. Okresowo pojawiaja się na Mata Nui w wielkich rojach, pożerając wszystką zieleń na drodze. Nazwa pochodzi od dźwięków, które wydają. * Kofo-Jaga - mali kuzyni skorpionów Nui-Jaga. Kochają ciepło, ale nie znoszą światła. Samotnie są niegroźnie, co innego roje - mogą wówczas zagrozić nawet Manasom. * Kraawa - długoszyje Rahi zdolne pochłaniać energię kinetyczną i używać jej aby się zwiększyć. Choć z natury życzliwe i nieagresywne, ich moc jest dużym problemem, gdy zagrażają Matoranom. * Krahka - zmiennokształtna Rahi, która przyjęła formę połączonych części ciał Toa Metru * Kuma-Nui - wielki wąż, który jest zdolny zabić Muakę lub Kane-Ra. * Kuna - zobacz Bog Snake. *'Klakk'- Rahi strzegący Miserixa L * Małpa Lawowa - małpa z Voya Nui. * Pełzacze Lawowe - istoty z Voya Nui lubujące się w pływaniu w Mt. Valmai. Piraka pochwycili kilka takich kreatur, obdarło je z pancerza i zmieniło w żywe wechikuły bojowe znane jako Caravan Crawlers. * Węgorze Lawowe - małe, pozbawione pancerza Rahi, które potrafią wytwarzać ciepło (przeciwnie do Frost Leechs), roztapiając nawet metal. * Sokoły Lawowe - Rahi żyjące na Voya Nui. Matoranie zbierają ich pióra i robią z nich narzędzia lub kadłuby łodzi do pływania po lawie. Potrafią wytrzymać ogromne temperatury i polują na magmowe owady. * Szczury Lawowe - małe gryzonie, które okazjonalnie potrafią stanąć w płomieniach. * Ryby świetlne - używane w Ga Koro zamiast kryształków świetlnych. * Lohrak - skrzydlata istota o wyglądzie węża, bardzo szybka i zwinna. Grupa takich stworzeń może zagrozić nawet Toa. M * Mahi - kozowate Rahi używane do jazdy i handlu * Mahika - duża i niebezpieczna ropucha z Mata Nui. Ze względu na jad ma niewielu wrogów. Matoranie używają jej żrącego jadu do drążenia tuneli. * Ryba Makuta - paskudne ryby o ostrych jak brzytwa zębach. Matau nazwał je tak ze względu na niechęć do Makuty. * Mana Ko - legendarne kraby które ponoć są strażnikami gniazda Makuty. Mana Ko śledzą swych przeciwników i potrafią wystrzelić strumieniem energii. Choć potężne, nie są zbyt bystre; gdy Piraka spotkali dwa takie w jaskini Makuty, odpierali ataki w stronę krabów. * Manas - wielkie kraby które z łatwością mogą pokonać Toa. Kochają ciepło. Bez wrogów potrafią obrócić się przeciwko sobie nawzajem. Ich nazwa oznacza "potwory" w języku Matoran. Makuta i Karzahni kontrolują Manasy do ochrony swoich siedzib. * Ptaki Łowieckie z Mata Nui - ptaki żywiące się rybami z oceanu wokół Mata Nui. Bardzo hałaśliwe, drażnią drapieżniki, wchodząc i wychodząc poza ich zasięg. * Miejska Modliszka - Rahi o wielu odnóżach (sześć do ośmiu) zwykle są spokojne, choć są drapieżnikami. Mają jad działający jak środek uspokajający. Rahaga zabezpieczyli je w Archiwach z zamiarem uwolnienia ich przeciw Visorakom. * Muaka - chyba najbardziej znany Rahi świata Bionicle. Wielki tygrys, potrafiący wyciagać swą szyję aby dosięgnąć ofiary. Mają szablaste kły i są naturalnymi wrogami Rahkshi. Są samotnikami i nie lubią towarzystwa. * Muchy - W świecie Bionicle istnieją małe organiczne Rahi-muchy i komaropodobne owady. Są wielkości much w świecie ludzi. Można je zobaczyc w filmie Maska Światła w scenach w dzungli N thumb|320px|Nui-Jaga * Nocny Pełzacz - stworzenie długości 2,1 metra z sześcioma nogami i wielką paszczą. * Nivawk - wielki, drapieżny Rahi. Nie został zaliczony do "udomowionych", gdyż tylko Turaga Dume ma go za zwierzę-szpiega i środek transportu. Został on zresztą zabity przez Makutę, by stworzyć sobie nowe ciało. "Nivawk" to nazwa ptaka, nie rasy. * Nui-Jaga - potężne Rahi-skorpiony z silnymi kolcami na końcu ogona; ich ataki często maja fatalne skutki. Jad i kolce Nui-Jagi miały wielką wartość w Metru Nui, ale ci, którzy się po nie wybierali, zwykle nie powracali już do miasta. * Nui-Kopen - wielka osa. Nienawidzi Nui-Rama, bo polują na te same ofiary; jednak Makuta zmusił je do współpracy, gdy nad nimi zapanował. Roodaka używała zmutowanej Nui-Kopen, ale teraz, osa jest na wolności. * Nui-Rama - wielkie Rahi podobne do komara lub osy, oszałamiajace wroga uderzeniem skrzydeł. Nie lubią Nui-Kopen, bo wykradają im one jedzenie. Żywią się też protodermis, najczęściej wbijając ssawki w Szyby Metru Nui. P * Pająk sztyletnik - jest drapieżnym pająkiem żyjącym na Voya Nui. Często urasta do rangi szkodników, ale po katakliźmie jego status to "Pospolity". Jad wprowadza poprzez długie i ostre przednie nogi. * Parakrekk - pasożytnicze Rahi, poruszające się w ślad za Protocairn, zjadając ich szczątki gdy Rahi zginie. Mają bardzo ostre pazury. Niezwykle bystre są mistrzami w szukaniu rzeczy ukrytych. Potrafią zniszczyć całe miasto aby zaspokoić swoją ciekawość. Ich imię jest bardzo podobne do ang. parasect (pasożyt). * Pewku - krab Ussal należący do Takuy, na którym podróżował aż do przemiany w Toa Światła. Po przemianie podarował ją Jallerowi, ale odkąd Jaller stał się Inika * Phase Dragon - niezwykły, życzliwy Rahi uwielbiający wyścigi. Zwykle ściga się z Matoranami na Ścieżce Testowej w Le Metru, ale gdy miasto zostało zniszczone, prowokowały do "zabawy" inne Rahi. Potrafią one przenikać (fazować się) przez obiekty stałe, co pozwala im utrzymywać wielkie prędkości. * Żółwie Wojenne Dołu - żółwie, które spotyka się w Dole i okolicach. Są częścią armii Carapara. Te masywne bestie potrafią ponoć dożyć wieku 100.000 lat. Najprzeraźliwszy jest używany przez Carapara jako wierzchowiec. * Pokawi - ptaki używane przez Le Matoran zamiast Ussali. * Proto Drake - podobne do naszego "potwora z Loch Ness", jeśli chodzi o legendy, stworzenie żyjące w Ga Metru, w kanałach i morzu. Potrafi "płynąć" przez powietrze. Nazwa pochodzi od tego, że czasem pływają w Ta Metru w stopionym protodermis. Matoranie lubią je, bo żywią się one rekinami. * Protocairn - to prawdopodobnie najdziwniejsze stworzenie w historii Metru Nui, a od jego zachowania dziwniejsze jest tylko jego pochodzenie. Według legendy, mała grupa osadników została wystawiona na działanie protodermis energetycznego i wszyscy zmienili się we wszędobylskie potwory. Przybyli do Metru Nui i wyrządzili wielkie szkody, co doprowadziło m.in. do zmiany linii brzegowej. Po śmierci, wszystkie ciała stopiły się w jednego potwora - Protocairn. Raz wprawiony w ruch, jest bardzo trudny do zatrzymania. Po śmierci jego ciało stopiło się i zastąpiło ubytki w linii brzegowej. * Protodax, Protodites - protodity to niewielkie stworzenia, bardzo brutalne i drapieżne. Protodax to protodit powiekszony miliardy razy przez Maskę Życia. * Pylne żądlaki - Rahi żyjące w krainie karzahnii wystarczająco duże by zobaczyć je gołym okiem, pylne żadlaki żyją w i dookoła wodospadów (z których płynie kurz). Kiedy znajdują się w stadzie, wyglądają jak coś nieciekawego- kłęby kurzu, co pomaga im kamuflować się przed drapieżnikami. (Chociaż wyglądają nieszkodliwie, mogą być niebezpieczni dla większości mieszkańców Karzahni, ponieważ żywią się Metalicznym Protodermis. Są zdole osłabić zbroję Manas, a nawet zrobić szkodę w mechanicznych częściach Matoran.) R * Rahi-Nui - stworzenie będące kombinacją ciał wielu Rahi. Na jego ciało składa się głowa Kane-Ra, łapy Tarakavy, nogi i ciało Muaki, żądło Nui-Jagi i skrzydła Nui-Rama. * Rahkshi-Headed Serpent - wąż morski z głową Rahkshi. Umie zmieniać kolor i miotać strumienie elektryczności z rogów na głowie. * Ranama - ropucha żyjąca w Ta Wahi. Żywi się głównie Nui-Rama, choć jej celem może być cokolwiek, co podejdzie dosyć blisko. * Ostre Wieloryby - wielkie Rahi żyjące w pobliżu Ga-Metru. Mają kolce biegnące wzdłuż ciała, co odstrasza drapieżniki. Kolce mogą odpaść, ale szybko odrastają. Zbyt poświęcone swojemu własnemu dobru, nie maja pojęcia jak poradzić sobie z agresywną armią Visoraków. Są pożywieniem i przysmakiem Nocturna. * Lew Skalny - żyje na najniższych poziomach Archiwów. Ma ostre pazury i zęby, w gniewie rozgrzewa się do czerwoności. * [[Rock Raptor|'Skalny Drapieżca' - ]]to jeden z najniebezpiecznejszych Rahi Po Metru. Poluje na inne Rahi, nawet na ogromne Kikanalo, i ma ciekawe metody. Ma trzy pary odnóży. Jedna służy do poruszania się, a za pomocą drugiej kopie dziury w skałach i górach jako przestrzeń życiową. Jednak magazynuje kamienie które przy okazji wykopał. Służą mu do polowania, bo gdy pod jego jaskinią przebiega Kikanalo, albo inne Rahi, po prostu zrzuca na nie deszcz skał. * [[Rockworm|'Robak Skalny']] - Rahi mały, ale drapieżny i jadowity. * Ruki - pospolita ryba ryba z Ga Metru z silnymi szczękami. Okazjonalnie kąsają niepodejrzewających niczego Matoran, którzy zanurzają się w wodzie. Są naturalnymi wrogami Tarakavy i Rizzty. * Rizzta - szybka ryba która jest od zawsze wrogiem Ruki.W walce używa głównie kolców na płetwach i grzbiecie. S * Piaskowy Strzelec - irytujący, kąsający Rahi z Po Metru. Są tak wrażliwe na wodę, że docierają do jakichkolwiek zbiorników i szybko toną. * Sand Tarakava - piaskowa Tarakava jest małą, żółtą odmianą wodnych Tarakava. Jest naturalnym wrogiem Kikanalo. * Pająk Morski 'to arachnid poruszający się w morzu i na lądzie. Jest to jedyny znany wróg Visoraków. Raz Gaaki złapała jednego i wrzuciła do kolonii Visoraków. Duża liczba pająków sprawia że czasem migrują od wyspy do wyspy. Jego sieć może zatrzymać przeciwnika do czasu, gdy będzie głodny. Ponieważ nie jest tak duży jak Visoraki, jego pojemniki z jadem i żądła znajdują się na długich nogach. * 'Srebrny Pająk szybowy - wielki pająk. Używa bardzo cienkich i mocnych nici do łapania ptaków Gukko. Sieci są nasączone szybkim w działaniu jadem paraliżującym. Pająki kryją się niedaleko szybów protodermicznych. Są jedynymi znanymi Rahi, które ignorują Visoraki, a to dlatego, że złodzieje życia wyczuwają pokrewieństwo między nimi a Pająkami. thumb|left|240px|Srebrny Pająk szybowy * Skrzekacz - Rahi zamieszkujące Odinę. * Spine Slug - Żyjące w zakaz bezbronne, choć odrażające istoty, pasożyty żerujące na organicznej tkance Skakdi. Wydają się czerpać korzyści z ich szału bojowego, ale nie wiemy jak. Według niektórych wierzeń żywią się nim, więc im dłużej Skakdi walczą, tym lepiej dla Sluga. Warte odnotowania: Główne źródło wody na Zakazie jest traktowane jako strefa pokoju. Wszelkie walczące frakcje mogą się tam dostać i wrócić w pokoju, a większość nie atakuje innych. Nie wiemy, jak długo ten pokój może jeszcze trwać. * Małpa Kamienna - duży Rahi, broniacy się przed wrogami poprzez zwinięcie w kulę i pokazanie ostrych pazurów, ogonów i kolców. Żyją w symbiozie z Rock Raptorami, żyjąc w ich jaskiniach i żywiąc się resztkami, w zamian służąc za obronę. * Kamieny Szczur - mały Rahi o wielkim apetycie - potrafi zjeść dosłownie wszystko. * Squidy - (Kałamrnice) biologiczne stworzenia, używane przez Barraki T * Tahtorak - 12-metrowy smok z wymiaru cienia * Takea - rekiny żyjące w oceanach; ich imię oznacza "Królowie Rekinów". Dopóki nie pojawiły się Tarakavy, były najgroźniejszymi stworzeniami wodnymi. Pridak dowodzi armią takich rekinów. * Taku - ptaki blisko spokrewnione z Gukko. Żyją blisko wody i mogą nurkowac bardzo głęboko, by złapać ryby. * Tarakava - potężne, jaszczurowate Rahi żyjące nad wodą i na bagnach. Posiadają silnie umięśnione ręce, któymi atakują przeciwników. * Tarakava Nui - "Król Jaszczurów"; prawdopodobnie zmutowany Tarakava. * Toa Terrain Crawler - podwodny Rahi, podobny do maszyny, używany przez Toa Mahri * Troller - wielki, biały Rahi-owad, wystarczająco dużyk by połknąć całe budynki. Żyje pod ziemią. * Tropiciele Energii - Odpowiednik psa w Bionicle. Jedynym ze znanych osobników jest Spinax **'Spinax' - rahi Maxilosa * Tunelowy Spacerowicz '- niezwykły Rahi skorpion z Po Metru. Zagrzebują się w glebie i wyskakują, by złapać swe ofiary. * 'Tunneler - istota mogąca sie zmienić w co tylko zechce. Jedyny sposób aby ją pokonać to zmusić ją aby zmieniła się w coś kruchego lub delikatnego, jak np. szkło. U * Ussale: kraby używane do transportu i obrony (Armia Ussal dowodzona przez Onepu). Są też trzymane jako zwierzęta domowe (np. Pewku Takuy) V * [[Vahki Hunters|'Łowcy Vahki']] to wysokie, humanoidalne Rahi. Wyglądają jak latające minotaury; mają ostre kły i pazury, a także parę skrzydeł. Polują i niszczą roboty i machiny. Ich ulubionymi ofiarami są Vahki - czają się na nie w dziurach w opuszczonych budynkach. * Vako - nosorożce, posiadające mocne rogi i mogące biegać z dużą szybkością. * Vatuka - istota złożona ze skał. Jeden z Vatuka raz porwał Turagę Whenuę. * Jadowity Lotnik potrafi być wykorzystywany przez Visoraki do łapania Rahi latających, z pochwyceniem których kłopoty mają Visoraki: albo nie trafiają siecią, albo nie mogą się wspiąć do nich. Dlatego hordy podróżują z małymi oddziałami Venom Flyer. Jego sieć ma dwa działania: albo uniemożliwa zwierzęciu latającemu podróży w powietrzu, albo daje Visorakom umiejętność latania. * Visoraki - pająkowate bestie, mają mutujący jad Hordika i dzielą się na kilka rodzajów W * Waikaru - podobne do morsa stworzenie szybkie w wodzie, ale ociężałe na lądzie. Uzywa kłów do odpędzania drapieżników, takich jak Takea. * Water Wraith - jest to niepozorny mały Rahi, jednak nie powinno się oceniać książki po okładce. Z * Zivon - Zivon to wielki skorpion, zyjący w wymiarze cienia. Może zostać przywołany przez Kahgaraki. Jest naprawdę wielki, ma długość ok. 11 metrów i kilka metrów wysokości. Problem w tym, że często zmęczony po bitiwe zjada Visoraki, aby odzyskać siły. Jego Rhotuka może oślepiać, pozbawiać słuchu, głosu lub czucia. Bio-mechaniczne zwierzęta z Bara Magna Spikit - Pospolite na Bara Magna, wytrzymałe zwierzeta pociągowe. Niestety, gdy poczują głód ich ofiarami padają niewinni Agori i Glatorianie. Piaskowy Tropiciel - Pospolite na Bara Magna wierzchowce. Piaskowe Nietoperze - Groźne nietoperze znienawidzone przez Agori i Glatorianie. Skalne Rumaki - Groźnie zwierzęta, na których jeżdżą łowcy Kości. Żuki Scarabax -Żywiące się istotami z Bara Magna żuki o twardym pancerzu. Żelazne Wilki - Są to wilki z Bara Magna. Jednym ze stad przewodzi Glatorianin Surel. Piaskowe Lisy - Lisy z Bara Magna. Górskie Szponniki - Groźne ptaki z Bara Magna. Ich pazury są wstanie przedrzeć nawet pancerz Glatorianina. Niezidentyfikowane * Na początku filmu BIONICLE 3: W sieci Mroku widać Rahi wyglądającą jak wielka Kraata gdy przepełza przez ulicę - wg fanów była to Żmija Zguby * Na filmie BIONICLE 3: W sieci Mroku parę razy widać ptakowate stworzenie (gdy przelatuje nad głowami Toa w mieście i gdy Toa idą przez dżunglę) Linki zewnętrzne http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=199175 - galeria znanych Rahi. Kategoria:Rahi